Slaved Prince
by Alakberaid
Summary: Thranduil sends his son, and only heir to Rivendell hoping to protect him. Lord Elrond accepts to take care of him, but Legolas won't be any other elf, he will be raised to be some kind of personal assistant to Lord E
1. Intro

*** Slaved Prince *** GENRE: Angst  
  
AUTHOR: Leannan Sidhe (and inner voices) who really appreciates the work Caz did with this fic, Thank you Caz! She´s my beta you know?? (You may won't notice it, but I'm smiling)  
  
RAITING: PG-13 for now, R for later chapters  
  
PAIRINGS: When they get to Lorien, you'll find out. (Ok, I'll give you a hint. Starts with a "Haldir" :p) Don't worry, It'll be just implied. If you DO want to read the NC-17 rated version, e mail me and I'll let you know where it is posted.  
  
WARNINGS: There will be slavery in this fic. Don't Like, don't read.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm studying, I don't own anything more than my laptop, my cat, and the few things scattered in my room, do you honestly think I could own Legolas or any other important character?? I don't think so.  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: So this is my first English LOTR fic, so please, don't be to harsh on me. Before you read this, I knoooooooow Elrond would never do anything like this, but this is fiction you know?  
  
SUMARY: Thranduil sends his son, and only heir to Rivendell hoping to protect him. Lord Elrond accepts to take care of him, but (there's always something, isn't it?) Legolas won't be any other elf, he will be taught to be some kind of personal assistant to Lord Elrond. But, what will happen with Aragorn´s arrive?  
  
.... Here we go!  
Oh STOP! I forgot something important...  
Legolas is around the human equivalent for a 5 year old boy. And again, ... Here we go!  
  
**Slaved Prince**  
(Introduction) Legolas was sitting in a tree, humming a song and watching the sunset, when his caretaker came running to him.  
  
"My prince, please come down. I must take you to the king," said the elf, out of breath.  
"Ohh, couldn't we stay a little longer?" asked Legolas, hopeful.  
  
"No, my prince, as much as I would like to please you, I'm afraid that we can not linger here any longer. Your father is waiting for you," replied the elf, taking Legolas´ hand and leading him towards the kingdom.  
  
"Fine then, if Ada is waiting then we should hurry!" said the little one and started running, leaving the elder elf behind and worried.  
  
"Be careful, my prince!" he said, watching Legolas running.  
"I am always caref...uh.." The little elf couldn't even finish the word when he collided with another elf. " Sorry," he said, standing up and running again.  
  
The young elven prince of Mirkwood was one of the fairest of the Elves. He had long blond hair that reached his shoulders, beautiful ice- blue eyes, and a thin frame. Though he was still very young (even for elves), he was one of the most loved elves in the realm. Not only because he was beautiful, or Thranduil´s heir; he was also gentle, intelligent and had a good heart.  
  
Thranduil, as you all know, is Legolas´ father and the king of Mirkwood. He is a very loving elf, always concerned for his son's welfare. He loved Legolas.  
  
"Ada, you wanted to see me?" asked the young elf, entering his father's study, and running towards him.  
  
"Legolas! How many times have I told you not to enter a room without knocking first?" said the king, his face stern  
.  
Legolas stopped abruptly. "I'm sorry, Ada," he said, lowering his gaze to the floor, pouting.  
  
"Come on, Legolas," said Thranduil, opening his arms, calling for his son with a smiling and warm face. When his son was finally sitting in his lap, Thranduil took a deep breath.  
"What is it, Ada? Why did you want to see me?" asked Legolas with a playful voice, laughter still lacing his tone.  
"You know we are having some problems here in the realm, don't you, Legolas?" the King asked and waited for some kind of response; when Legolas nodded he carried on. "The dark forces are gathering strength." He paused again and sighed. "Legolas, I want you to go to Rivendell to live with Lord Elrond.  
  
"But Ad.." Legolas was going to talk back when his father cut him off.  
  
"Let me finish, Legolas. You are going with Lord Elrond. He'll take good care of you. We talked and reached an agreement... you are going to be raised as any other elf." He watched his son's face. It was perplexed.  
  
"Ada, I don't want to leave you. I want to stay with you. I promise I'll be good, I promise I'll be good. I promise," said Legolas with tearful eyes.  
  
"No, Legolas, I has nothing to do with you being bad or anything like that. It's because I love you that I want you to leave. I'll die if something bad ever happens to you, my sweet boy," said Thranduil. "I'm sending you next week with an escort of our best warriors to protect you on your way to Rivendell."  
"Do I really have to go?" whispered Legolas.  
"Yes, my dear boy, you really have to go. But don't worry, you'll have so much fun in Rivendell that you'll forget about me," he said, trying to cheer his son up.  
"No, Ada, I could never forget you, never!" cried Legolas, hugging his father tightly.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*  
  
The week went by amazingly quick. Legolas had been really sad, he did not want to leave his father and be alone in Rivendell. He understood that his father wanted to protect him, but he did not understand why he had to leave. If he could only stay in Mirkwood, then he'd be really happy.  
  
"My prince, everything is ready for us to go," said one of the warriors that would be accompanying Legolas to Rivendell  
  
"Thank you, Aliöth. Do you happen to know where Ada is?" Legolas asked.  
  
"He is talking to the captain." Legolas didn't respond; he just went running toward his father's whereabouts. He had to say goodbye.  
  
"There you are, Ada! I wanted to say goodb... What's wrong Ada?" asked Legolas, confused. His father's eyes were full of tears.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Legolas, I was just talking to Halieth about your trip and I realized how much I'll miss you," he said hugging his son  
  
"I'll miss you too, Ada," said young Legolas, starting to cry.  
  
"No, Legolas, we mustn't cry. Now, it's time for you to leave. I'll go with you to the borders, then you'll continue with your escort," said Thranduil, taking his little son's hand and walking with him towards the horses, helping him to mount.  
  
When they were passing the borders of Mirkwood, Legolas looked back and saw his father waving his hand and crying. He couldn't believe he was leaving Mirkwood.  
  
** A/N: So I've been told that this last sentence wasn't really good, I know it, but couldn't come with anything better. You like it so far?, aren't you curious to see what happens next? [please say yes, please say yes!] Oh please, don't mind my inner voice.. voices.. uhm who cares.  
I really need to know what you think of it. If you didn't like this introduction, but you find the plot interesting, tell me, maybe I can change this part and... ok, I'll stop babbling. Thanks for reading, and please... Review!!! [My inner voices are pleading too]** 


	2. Arriving

*** Slaved Prince ***  
  
GENRE: Angst  
  
AUTHOR: Leannan Sidhe (and inner voices) who really appreciates the work Caz did with this fic. Thank you Caz! She´s my beta, you know?? (You may not notice it, but I'm smiling)  
  
RAITING: PG-13 for now, R for later chapters  
  
PAIRINGS: Not yet, my little eager reader, not yet wuaahahahhaha (evil laughter)  
  
WARNINGS: There will be slavery in this fic. Don't like, don't read.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm studying. I don't own anything more than my laptop, my cat, and the few things scattered in my room. Do you honestly think I could own Legolas or any other important character?? I don't think so.  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: So this is my first English LOTR fic, so please don't be too harsh on me. Before you read this, I knoooooooow Elrond would never do anything like this, but this is fiction after all.  
  
Where were we?: Legolas just left Mirkwood and is about to reach Rinvendell's borders.  
  
**Slaved Prince**  
Arriving to Rivendell  
  
The escort taking the saddened prince to Rivendell was exhausted. They had had to take the long way round as the usual road had been blocked by orcs. The cross-country route had kept them on high alert, both for further trouble and uneven ground that could hobble their horses. With their prince in their midst they could not afford to let their guard down.  
  
They were being lead by Gilräen, who was the escort's captain and one of the King's most trusted warriors. He wanted to stop to allow the fatigued elves rest, but he was tentative. The roads were dangerous, and he was afraid for the prince's safety.  
  
Gilräen saw Legolas like a nephew; he always felt the need to protect him and keep him safe. Legolas's mother had died giving birth to him, leaving Thranduil with a baby to raise. With Gilräen's help the task had been made easier. Of course there were the elven maids too, but Thranduil treated Gilräen almost like a brother and he trusted the warrior with the keeping of a watchful eye over his precious son.  
  
"Are you okay, my prince?" asked Gilräen, without receiving an answer from Legolas; the prince was not paying attention to him or his surroundings. Legolas's face was sad, very sad. This was the first in his life that he was without his father for so long. Gilräen suspected that it was due to Legolas's first experience of being away from his father for so long a time."  
  
"Are you okay, my prince?" Gilräen repeated, while he aligned his horse with Legolas's. "You seem a little worried."  
  
"I miss my Ada," said Legolas in a small quivering voice, not looking Gänieth in the eye.  
  
Gilräen understood Thranduil's actions, but was afraid the little prince did not. Legolas was a mature elf for his age, yet still very young. "Don't worry, Legolas. I know you miss him, but I also know Lord Elrond; you are going to have so much fun in Rivendell that you won't feel sad at all," he said lovingly, but Legolas did not responded.  
  
It was obvious that the young elf was sad beyond means. Gilräen felt bad for him.  
  
One evening, Legolas could not ride any longer. "I'm tired," he muttered. Gänieth on hearing this called for a stop and arranged Legolas to ride on the same horse as Lasgallion, another of the guards, and as soon as Legolas was comfortable, he promptly fell asleep in the older elf's arms.  
  
The escort continued on for many days. They were all exhausted, but didn't stop nor slow down their pace. Rinvendell's borders were near.  
  
More days passed by. Gilräen was concerned for Legolas; he wasn't eating and spent most of his time sleeping. When Gilräen was about to call it for the day and allow the troupe some rest, a group of dark haired elves stood in front of them, blocking their path.  
  
"No one can trespass without permission from the borders of Rivendell," said one of them with a stern look.  
  
"We need to speak to Lord Elrond. A message has been sent informing him about the prince's arrival." Then Gilräen gestured to Lasgallion to move closer so that he was able to uncover Legolas, still asleep in the guard's arms. "This is Legolas, prince of Greenwod."  
  
The guard looked at him skeptically, the others with similar expressions on their faces. "I'll take you to the Lord myself."  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Lord Elrond, an escort party from Mirkwood has arrived. They are waiting outside," announced one of the guards as he entered Lord Elrond's study.  
  
"So the prince has finally arrived. Let them in," answered Elrond  
  
The guard went to the door and opened it. "The Lord says you can enter."  
  
Gilräen entered, taking Legolas's hand in his. "This is Legolas, son of Thranduil, from Greenwood."  
  
Lord Elrond knelt in front of Legolas, trying to be at his eye level so the child wouldn't feel intimidated. Legolas's blue eyes were sad, but sparkled with an uncanny light that made him look mystifying. "Greetings, Legolas. I am Lord Elrond - welcome to Rivendell."  
  
"I am glad to finally meet you, Lord Elrond," Legolas replied, assuming his role as prince with dignity, not wanting to shame his father and kingdom.  
  
Lord Elrond asked his guards to take Legolas's bags to his room. And while Elrond was occupied giving orders Legolas turned to Gilräen and whispered sadly "I want to go back home."  
  
"I know you want to, but you can't, Legolas," replied Elrond, hearing the youngster. "You have to stay here with me. Your father sent me a message..." He stopped and looked at Gilräen. "You can leave us now. Legolas is in good hands."  
  
"No! Gilräen, don't leave me here all alone!" cried Legolas, scared.  
  
"Leave now. I'll take care of him." Elrond grabbed Legolas's wrist and kept him by his side while Gilräen was removed from the room, roughly.  
  
"Don't worry, Legolas. Nothing bad is going to happen. Don't be scared!" tried to assure Gilräen while he disappeared down the hall. His words were an attempt to placate Legolas, who began to openly cry, the events being too much for his tired mind.  
  
"He has to leave, Legolas. Your father needs him, but don't be scared. I'm going to take good care of you. You look exhausted; why don't you take a bath? I know you'll feel better after a long and relaxing bath."  
  
Legolas smiled through his tears, but quickly stopped. "I don't know where the bath chambers are," he said worriedly.  
  
"I'll take you, follow me," said Lord Elrond, leading Legolas and gesturing one of the maids to follow him to the bath chambers. "Here we are. Do you need any help undressing, Legolas?" he asked, watching the young elf looking uncertain at the bath tube.  
  
"No, I don't. Thank you," he said, while struggling with his robes in contrast to his words.  
  
"Let me help." Lord Elrond undressed Legolas while the maid prepared the tube for the prince. Once she was finished, Lord Elrond sat him in the warm, scented water and started washing him.  
  
"Legolas, you understand why you have to stay here, don't you?" asked Elrond, looking into the prince's red-rimmed eyes.  
  
"I have to stay here because I did something wrong and my Ada doesn't love me anymore," whispered Legolas.  
  
"No, Legolas, that's not the reason and you know it. If you stayed in Mirkwood then you would be in danger. This is the only place where you can be safe. And in order to keep you safe you have to be like any other elf. You won't be a prince anymore. I mean, you'll always be Prince Legolas, but not here. Here in Rivendell you'll be like any other elf. In fact, you'll be raised as my personal assistant."  
  
Legolas looked at him, confused. "Your personal assistant?"  
  
"Yes, Legolas. You are going work for me and earn your keep. You have to be a good elf, otherwise you'll be punished."  
  
Legolas wasn't sure he understood what the Lord wanted, but he knew he didn't want to be punished. His father loved him, but if Legolas was bad he was punished, severally punished.  
  
"I'll be a good elf, I promise."  
  
Lord Elrond helped Legolas out of the tube and started drying him carefully. "You are going to bed right now. Rahnaé is going to take you to your new room where your things are. Tomorrow morning you are going to start your training. Rest well."  
  
Legolas was now wearing a plain, white, long-sleeved sleeping robe. It was too big for his little frame. Rahnaé was a cold elf maiden; Legolas feared her immediately. She was dressed in brown and golden robes, her eyes where gray and her hair was almost black.  
  
"Hello, I'm Legolas," he said, trying to sound amicable.  
  
"Keep walking, elf," was her only reply. Legolas was sure he didn't like her at all. "This is where you are going to sleep," said Rahnaé while entering Legolas's new, and simple, room. It was all made of wood. A square room with a tiny window, a small bed, a chest to keep his robes and that was all. It was nothing compared to his room in Greenwood.  
  
"This is MY room?" asked Legolas, looking around.  
  
"Yes, this is YOUR room." Rahnaé took Legolas's bags and put his things into the chest near the bed. "I don't know why Lord Elrond gave you this room. You are just a slave after all." muttered the maid, softly so that Legolas could not hear. "I'll come and fetch you myself tomorrow morning," Rahnaé stated, leaving the room.  
  
Legolas felt scared. The only light in his small room was the moonlight that entered through the window. The atmosphere was eerie; a shiver shook his slender frame. Legolas lay down on his bed and covered himself with the thin blanket. "I miss you Ada..." he whispered to the empty room. Thinking about his father brought tears to his already red eyes. Legolas cried himself to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Rahnaé entered the room screaming at Legolas. "Get up, you lazy elf!" Legolas awoke with a start. "I can't believe you are not up yet. I told you I would come and fetch you in the morning. Spoiled little brat," spitefully spat the maid the maid, taking Legolas's hand and pulling him out of bed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was supposed to be up. I'm sorry," said Legolas, almost on the verge of tears.  
  
Rahnaé looked down and with a despiteful face said, "Aww, the little spoiled elf is going to cry. Gee, that makes things better." Legolas was confused, not understanding what the maid was saying to him. "Of course it doesn´t make things better you stupid elf!" she continued.  
  
The maid started rummaging through Legolas's stuff. "What are you looking for?" asked Legolas softly.  
  
"You cannot start your training in sleeping robes, can you?" She looked at him and back to his opened chest and rummaged though it once again. "Ha, I knew you had something to work on." In her hands was one of his playing robes, adorned with the colors of greenwood.  
  
"Get dressed. Hurry." Legolas dressed as fast as he could. He pulled on his boots and Rahnaé dragged him out of the room.  
  
Legolas did his best to keep up with her. They entered a darkened hall. Rahnaé knocked on a door that Legolas would have missed seeing and waited. "I have your new slave here." The door opened suddenly.  
  
"It is true, then? Prince Legolas is a slave in Rivendell?" said the elf that had opened the door, looking down at Legolas, who flinched at his words. "This is new... Hey, look what we got!" he yelled to the other occupants of the room. "A prince, a slaved prince."  
  
*A/N: Review, please! 


	3. Vilya R rated

*** Slaved Prince ***  
  
GENRE: Angst  
  
AUTHOR: Leannan Sidhe (Thanks Caz!!!!!!)  
  
RAITING: It was PG-13, now it is R  
  
WARNINGS: This chapter contains CHILD TORTURE.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm studying, I don't own anything more than my laptop, my cat, and the few things scattered in my room, do you honestly think I could own Legolas or any other important character?? I don't think so.  
  
Legolas was lost in thought. He couldn't believe what these elves were saying; he was not a slave! He was Elrond's assistant, not a slave. His father would have never sent him to Rivendell to be a slave. Never!  
  
"I'm talking to you, slave," said the slave master to Legolas.  
  
"I am not a slave," was Legolas response.  
  
Eledhlim noticed Elrohir's presence and turned to look at him. "You hear him, Elrohir? He is not a slave," mocked the elf.  
  
"Leave him alone! He's only a child..." Elrohir knelt in front of him. "Hello, Legolas. I'm Elrohir, son of Elrond."  
  
Legolas looked at him closely; somehow he felt he could trust him. "Am I a slave?"  
  
Elrohir felt a pang of despair at hearing the child's words. Legolas's voice was so uncertain and innocent. "My dear boy, you are not exactly a slave. But you are under my father's orders now."  
  
Legolas was confused. First they told him he was a slave, then they told him he wasn't "exactly" a slave. Was he or was he not?  
  
"Don't be soft with the slave, Elrohir. He has to learn how to be a slave," the other elf replied angrily towards Elrohir's actions.  
  
"He is nothing but a child, Eledhlim! Don't you see no one explained anything to him. Poor child. look at him, he's confused."  
  
Legolas was getting annoyed. They talked as if he wasn't in the room. He was here; couldn't they speak to him instead of talking to each other about him?  
  
Suddenly Elrohir spoke to him in a kind voice. "Legolas, you are here looking for protection, your father told you that." He waited for Legolas's response. When the young prince nodded, Elrohir carried on. "My father agreed to take care of you, but he wouldn't do it for free. You have to serve him, but he does not own you. You are Prince Legolas from the Woodland realm, and nothing will ever change that, but you have to serve my father," was Elrohir's explanation.  
  
"I am a slave," whispered Legolas, feeling a lump in his throat.  
  
"That's enough, Elrohir. You do not owe this slave an explanation," said Eledhlim.  
  
"Be careful, Eledhlim. You may be my friend, but I will not allow you to harm this child. I have my eyes on you," hissed Elrohir.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Weeks later, Legolas was getting used to the fact that he was Elrond's slave and that he had to do anything the Lord of Rivendell told him, whenever he told him.  
  
Legolas was currently sitting on a garden bench, staring at the ground. This morning, while he had been sitting in the Lord's library, he saw a ring. It was a beautiful ring, and Legolas had felt the need to touch it. then Eledhlim had entered and Legolas freaked out, putting the ring in his pocket.  
  
He had taken something he was not supposed to even look at. Legolas had taken Lord Elrond's ring. ´Maybe Lord Elrond will not notice,´ Legolas thought.  
  
"Legolas, come here." Eledhlim voice was stern.  
  
"What do you need?" asked Legolas apprehensively.  
  
"Lord Elrond wants to see you..." There was a pause, and then Eledhlim grinned. "...immediately."  
  
Legolas looked at Eledhlim, scared, and walked towards Lord Elrond's study. He knocked on the door and waited.  
  
"Enter, Legolas," said Lord Elrond. He wasn't smiling, Elrond looked angry.  
  
"What is it, my Lord?" asked Legolas, a faint tremor in his voice. Lord Elrond had never hurt him badly when he made a mistake, but he feared him sometimes.  
  
"Did you take my ring?" asked Elrond, looking at him.  
  
"No, I... I mean yes, but no, because... eh, see I was... and..." stuttered Legolas, not knowing what to say.  
  
"You should have not touched it, Legolas!" Elrond yelled at him. "No one can touch Vilya."  
  
"But I just wanted to..." Legolas tried to explain, but Elrond cut him off.  
  
"Give me the ring, Legolas," said Elrond, visibly trying to calm down.  
  
Legolas took the ring out of his pocket and gave it to Lord Elrond, who had a strange look in his eyes. Eledhlim, who was standing behind the Lord, was grinning.  
  
"Take him away from me now," said Elrond. "Take him away."  
  
"Yes, my Lord," said Eledhlim, grabbing Legolas by the shoulders. "I'll reprimand him, do not worry, my Lord. I'll do it myself."  
  
Eledhlim dragged Legolas to a separate chamber. "You are going to learn not to touch what you are not supposed to," he said, hauling Legolas into the room and starting a fire.  
  
Legolas felt nervous; he did not know what Eledhlim was going to do to him. What if he was beaten. What Legolas did not know was that Eledhlim was not thinking about hitting him; he had something worse in mind.  
  
CHILD TORTURE ALERT + + + +  
  
"Come here, Legolas," he said, but when Legolas hesitated he took him by the arm and dragged him to where he had been standing by the fire.  
  
Next to the fire was a piece of iron that looked really hot - it glowed white. Legolas wondered what that was used for, not knowing that Eledhlim was going to use it to punish him.  
  
Eledhlim took Legolas's hand and whispered in his ear, "This may sting a bit..." and then he placed the iron rod in Legolas's small hand.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Legolas screamed, the pain was far to intense for him. "please, stop...please..." He was in way too much pain to care about crying in front of his tormentor.  
  
Legolas could smell his own flesh being burnt and could do nothing to stop it.  
  
Then Eledhlim took the iron away, leaving an angry red mark on his pale hand. Legolas was sobbing, clutching his wrist, staring down at his throbbing palm. "Stop crying!" Eledhlim yelled.  
  
Legolas tried to stop the hot tears falling from his eyes, but the pain was unbearable. He had never, in his young life, felt anything like that. When the tears refused to stop, Eledhlim rolled Legolas's robe forcefully and struck him with the hot iron on his back. Legolas let out a blood curling scream.  
  
"Ada... Ada, please help me, please..." Legolas was sobbing.  
  
No one is going to help you, slave." Was the last thing Legolas heard before he passed out due to the agony his body was being trough.  
  
A/N: I updated this fic only because meisalliam reviewed, maybe it isn't appreciated in this site, however, if I don't get any reviews for this I may as well stop writing this fic. If no one likes it at least let me know, so I can stop wasting my time writing something no one actually is going to read. 


	4. A savior

Slaved Prince   
  
GENRE: Angst  
  
AUTHOR: Leannan Sidhe  
  
RAITING: R  
  
PAIRINGS: Not yet.  
  
WARNINGS: There will be slavery in this fic. Don't Like, don't read.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm studying, I don't own anything more than my laptop, my cat, and the few things scattered in my room, do you honestly think I could own Legolas or any other important character?? I don't think so.  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: So this is my first English LOTR fic, so please, don't be to harsh on me. Before you read this, I knoooooooow Elrond would never do anything like this, but this is fiction you know?  
  
SUMARY: Thranduil sends his son, and only heir to Rivendell hoping to protect him. Lord Elrond accepts to take care of him, but (there's always something, isn't it?) Legolas won't be any other elf, he will be taught to be some kind of personal assistant to Lord Elrond. But, what will happen with Aragorn´s arrive?  
  
----------------

Elrohir was strolling down a hallway in Rinvendell's gardens when he heard a scream. Instantly he recognized Legolas´ voice and hurried over to find Legolas  
  
The sound had been heart wrenching, filled with pain. Elrohir felt scared for Legolas.  
  
He was now running; his steps were almost soundless, the air was rushing past his ears. What could have happened to make Legolas scream like that?  
  
When he finally reached one of the desolated chambers of Rivendell, he heard, "Ada... Ada, please help me, please..."  
  
"No one is going to help you, slave."  
  
He entered the room right away to find the young elven prince lying on the floor and Eledhlim laughing as if he enjoyed the scene. His laughter cutoff suddenly as soon as Elrohir came into the room.  
  
"What happened here, Eledhlim?" asked Elrohir, kneeling beside the young elf.  
  
"I don't know, Elrohir... He was playing with the iron rod and burned himself, the silly elf," was Eledhlim response.  
  
Elrohir was not fooled, but decided that Legolas's health was the priority at the moment. He'd deal with Eledhlim later. He scooped Legolas in his arms and carried him towards the healing chambers.  
  
When Eledhlim was found almost dead near Rivendell almost 200 years ago, Elrond had taken care of him. Eledhlim had never told Elrohir what had happened to him before they found him, but the son of Elrond had the feeling it had been awful.  
  
That was why Elrohir felt doubtful about Eledhlim's actions. He knew Eledhlim was capable of harming a child, but did not know to what extent.  
  
"Don't be frightened, Legolas. Everything is going to be okay," whispered Elrohir reassuringly to the young elf that was unconscious in his arms.  
  
When Elrohir finally saw the healing chambers he felt relieved and entered, calling for one of the healers, "Baradiel!" He waited impatiently, wishing the elf would hurry up.  
  
"What is it, Elrohir? What do you..." The healer paused, noticing the young elf in Elrohir's arms. "What happened to him?" he asked.  
  
"He has a burnt hand, and he obviously passed out," replied Elrohir.  
  
"Lay him on the bed over there and let me see him," said Baradiel, washing his hands.  
  
"I am afraid the wound on his hand is not the only one..." whispered Elrohir sadly.  
  
"We shall check him over then. Hold him up while I remove the tunic," instructed the healer. "Where was he?" Baradiel removed the child's robe to ensure there wasn't any other wound on his body, but unfortunately he did find another on his back.  
  
"Near my Adar´s study. He had already passed out. Eledhlim was with him," said Elrohir looking nervously into the healer's eyes, unable to see Legolas' abused body.  
  
Baradiel nodded going to one of the cabinets where he fetched a basin with cool water and a clean cloth . "Lay him on his stomach please."  
  
The healer waited for Elrohir to settle Legolas on the bed before he submerged Legolas´ hand in the water and washed it thoroughly, trying his best not to cause any more harm. When he finished, Baradiel applied a soothing ointment over the wound and dressed it with the clean cloth.  
  
He then proceeded to clean the wound on the child's back. This one was larger than the one in his hand, and obviously more painful. As soon as Baradiel's hands had touched the burn the young elf had awoken, screaming in pain and trying to move away from the healer's touch, but Elrohir had held him in place.  
  
"It's okay, Legolas. Hold still for a second. I know it hurts, but my friend is trying to help you. Let him cure you, Legolas," said Elrohir, trying to calm down the young elf, stroking his hair.  
  
Legolas hissed when the healer resumed his treatment, and Elrohir continued to soothe the elf. "Try to think in something else but the pain, Legolas. Think about the night sky. The moon shining, the stars sparkling above your head..."  
  
Elrohir's words worked on the young elf. Legolas stopped moving and took deep breaths, trying calm down.  
  
Baradiel finished washing the wound and then applied more soothing ointment over the elf's back. Then he went to another one of his cabinets and took a small vial that contained a clear liquid. "This will soothe the pain..." he said, trying to get Legolas to drink the liquid. When Legolas, with Elrohir's assurances, finally drank the liquid, he immediately felt sleepy and was quickly asleep. "I'll go and fetch a night robe for him. Could you stay here with him?" asked Baradiel  
  
"I'll stay," he said, removing a strand of hair that had fallen over his forehead and put it behind his pointy ear.  
--------------  
Legolas woke up suddenly; he was dizzy and confused. The young elf opened his eyes and, overwhelmed by the brightness of the room, closed them again with a whimper.  
  
"I'm glad you finally woke up, Legolas," whispered someone.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes slowly this time, and saw Elrohir hovering over him. His dark hair fell in a cascade over his shoulders, and his bright chestnut eyes sparkled with concern.  
  
Legolas looked around the room, trying to decipher where he was. Elrohir, realizing the confused look on Legolas´ face said in a low voice, "You are in the healing chambers. You are going to be okay now."  
  
"How did I get here?" asked Legolas in a somewhat frightened, but relieved voice.  
  
"I heard you scream and looked for you. When I found you, you had already passed out and I brought you here," was Elrohir simple response.  
  
"But what about Eledhlim?"  
  
Elrohir felt the fear in Legolas´ voice and replied soothingly "I'll take care of that. Now rest, my fair prince, rest."  
  
Elrohir felt the urge to keep Legolas awake so he could ask him about what had happened, but the young elf needed rest.  
----------------------  
Eledhlim was scared. If Lord Elrond found out what he had done to Legolas he could be expelled from Rivendell. The Lord could be strict sometimes, but he did not approve cruelty.  
  
Eledhlim recognized he had crossed the line. Many times he had overdone something, but every time Elrond would forgive him because of his past. But this time it involved a child. An innocent child.  
  
He feared Elrond would banish him from Rivendell. As scared as he was, he tried to make himself look good in front of Lord Elrond.  
  
"Lord Elrond," he said entering the Lord's study. "I want to talk to you about the slave..."  
  
"Don't call him a "slave", Eledhlim. Now, what about Legolas?" replied Elrond, in a calm, but distracted voice.  
  
"He burned himself and tried to make Elrohir think I had done it," said Eledhlim, lowering his eyes and playing absently with a book on the Lord's desk.  
  
"He did? How did that happened? Is he okay?" asked the Lord, concerned for the child's well-being. He had promised Thranduil he would take care of his son, and if something bad happened to him, he had no idea if he was going to be able to face the elven king.  
  
"He is fine, my Lord."  
--------------  
"Has anything changed?" asked Baradiel, entering the healing chambers.  
  
"He woke up a while ago, but I told him to rest."  
  
"Good, good. Here." Baradiel handed Elrohir the sleeping robe for Legolas.  
  
Elrohir took it and tried to undress the elfling without waking him up, but he wasn't successful. Legolas´ eyes shot open.  
  
"Shh, Legolas, it's okay," said Elrohir reassuringly. He waited for Legolas to calm down and then asked him the question that had been lingering in his mind. "What happened, Legolas?"  
  
"Eledhlim punished me," replied Legolas in a low and shaky voice.  
  
Elrohir carefully hugged Legolas and held him, trying to keep the young elf from any other harm. "I'll protect you, Legolas. As long as I can, I'll take care of you."  
  
The reason of the punishment was left unspoken. Elrohir could ask Eledhlim about it later.  
  
**A/N**: I want to thank, first of all my beta, Caz, you are the best! And all of you who reviewed and offered words of support:  
  
Lollipop5: Thank you, you are so sweet!  
  
Mel: Thank you very very much. You are right. I love the twins too! And about the raiting, I had a problem with raiting before, that´s why I use the higher one.  
  
Legolas19: Thanks!  
  
Sunny: Thank you.  
  
Meisalliam : you rock girl!, thanks for sayig all those kind words and for offering help. You are really a good friend, (I´m not sure if I can call you friend, but I will).  
  
Icequeenam: Elladan is not in Rivendell yet, be patient. I do not know yet if Elladan will or will not support Elrond´s desire of having Legolas as a slave, we´ll see how it turns out, ok? And for the rest, some of that will happen, but as i said before. Be patient, hehe.  
  
By the way!, Sorry for taking so long updating!


End file.
